Love is Blind
by emberrox42
Summary: Bella loves Edward more than anything, but what happens when he fails to protect her? Bella is alive, but depression is looming on the horizon.Can the Cullens help her to feel alive again? Waaay better than summary. UP FOR ADOPTION! Sorry guys, kinda lost interst in the series.
1. Chapter 1

Hi

Hi! So, this is my second story. It seems kinda depressing, but I swear it gets better… Love it, I command you.

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, why would I be writing fanfiction?

Jasper's POV

Alice stared at me. I winced as one of the newborns managed to get in a punch, but she continued to stare. Then I heard it: Bella's scream piercing the quiet. Alice had obviously had a vision. I glanced around. Everyone was tied with at least two opponents. Everyone, that is, except me. I shot a glance at Edward, who looked horrified.

_Don't worry bro. I'll find her._ I thought. As I passed, I heard a quiet "Thank you".

It didn't take long to find Bella. She was lying by a rock, blood streaming out of her eyes. That didn't look too good. Lo and behold, Victoria was leaning over her. Wait, what? I thought Edward had killed Victoria! Was it more of her newborns that were attacking Alice and the others?

"Get away from her!" I yelled. I instinctively moved to a fighting stance when Victoria spun around. She glared at me, and then fled. "Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

"Jasper? Is that you? She bit me Jasper. It hurts." Bella called back weakly. Oh lordy-loo. And of course I was the weakest. Why couldn't Edward have been free to save her? He'd done it before.

"Bella, I can't suck the venom out. I might kill you." I replied cautiously. I had to free Carlisle. I could take over whomever he was fighting.

"I don't want to be a vampire by her, Jasper! You have to help me. It hurts!" Bella screamed.

"I know." I replied. I was torn. "I don't want to kill you."

"Do it!" Bella screamed "Do it Jasper! Gosh darn it, IT HURTS!!" I took a deep breath, and knelt down beside her. I proceeded to suck the blood away. Lordy, she tasted good. NO! I can't let my instincts take over. I concentrated on the taste of the venom.

"It stopped hurting Jasper." Bella whispered. I couldn't taste the venom, so I stopped. "Congrats. Maybe you're getting stronger. How'd you do it?"

"I kept imagining if it were Alice how I'd kill anyone who hurt her. I didn't want Edward to kill me." I replied, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Bella laughed.

"Jasper?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"I can't see."

Carlisle's POV

I quickly defeated the two newborns gaining on me, and then took off to find Jasper and Bella.

_Don't worry Edward. I'm sure Bella's all right._

Soon I found them, and Bella looked anything but all right. She had blood dripping down her face, but other than that seemed fairly okay. I was proud of Jasper though; He was handling being around that much blood nicely.

"Victoria" Jasper said as soon as I got close. "She's still alive. Bella says she can't see. Victoria bit her." That made matters worse. I quickly approached and saw… the scar? Wait…

"Did you…" I asked, motioning towards her neck. Jasper nodded. "Wow. I'm impressed. How?"

"I kept imagining if it were Alice" he replied. I smiled. He really did love Alice that was for sure. At that moment, the others ran in. Even Rosalie looked concerned. Edward ran to Bella's side. Jasper found Alice, and then checked her up and down for injuries. They whispered a bit, and then he hugged her. When everyone had calmed down, I spoke.

"She's blind."

Edward cried out. Esme cried. Alice buried her face in Jasper's shirt. Rosalie winced and grabbed Emmett's hand. Emmett gasped. Rosalie voiced everyone's concern.

"How?"

"Victoria said something about the weakest point of a human, and then stabbed her fingers in my eyes." Bella whispered.

There was a collective cry of 'Victoria' and Jasper took them aside to explain. I stayed beside Bella and started to clean her face. When I looked in her eyes, I could already see the glazed eyeballs.

"Hush Bella, love, you need to rest." Edward assured her.

"I don't need anything" she snapped as she brushed his hand aside. Heck, she was getting used to be blind fast! The others turned back.

"Can it be cured?" Emmett asked.

"There is a 19 chance that when she is changed, she will regain her sight. But if, per se, she is changed in about a year, chances are even slimmer." I replied. Edward nodded solemnly.

"Emmett, at least I don't have to see your ugly face anymore." Bella laughed. I moved to start cleaning more of the blood.

"Hah! She got you there!" Rosalie teased. She held up her hand for high-fiving, then, remembering, grabbed Bella's hand and slapped it.

Bella's POV

Lord, have mercy on me. Please. How the heck am I supposed to explain to Charlie? I'm never gonna see Edward's beautiful face again. Blackness fills my heart. Then I heard Alice's tinkling laugh. No, blackness fills my eyes, but not my heart nor my soul, and never my spirit.


	2. Alice's Birthday

**Ok, now I'm just hurt. My story's been up for what? A week now? And I have ONE review. Count 'um. ONE!! You're totally hurting my feelings now. And I mean it. I've been slaving on the computer to correct my grammar and stuff, and I have one loyal fan?! Please please please pleeeease review!! **

**By the way, thanks thaliastree13. You're my only fan. SOB I"LL FINISH THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT!! YOU PEOPLE HATING ME WON"T STOP ME! I"LL FOLLOW MY DREAMS!! Oh, and I have a thing for background characters so this one's about Jasper and Alice.**

**Disclaimer: Er… Stephanie Meyers has fans…**

**Alice POV**

I saw the dew on the leaves, but I looked past it. I felt guilty. Bella couldn't see the beautiful dew, and I looked straight past it. Bella… I saw it! I could have stopped it! It's my entire flipping fault, and now I didn't even appreciate what Bella didn't have? I felt someone behind me.

"Jasper."

"Jeez Alice. What's up with monotone?"

"What?" I hadn't even noticed.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he sat down beside me.

"What's wrong? I saw it happen Jasper! I _saw_ it! And I let it happen! I let Bella go blind! And then you just waltz in there like Superman and _I couldn't do anything. _Nothing!" I screamed. I looked down. I had uprooted half the garden in my fit of fury.

I felt a rush of calm fill me.

"Well thanks a lot Alice. I came out here to get away from everyone's raging emotions, and then you just, like, made everyone else look like elephants!"

"Elephants?" I questioned.

"Well, they're calm. Kinda." Jasper stated.

"Hey, got anything for guilt?"

"Yeah, but Alice, you shouldn't be guilty. It's not like you told Victoria to attack Bella's eyes and make her blind."

"Well, yeah" I started. "but if I had checked in on Bella sooner, then this wouldn't have happened. I could have sent you after her sooner-'' I babbled.

"You're not to blame. It's fate, that's all. I can feel this stuff. Now come on, you're missing your own birthday party. I can't believe you walked out on a party! It's a miracle, honestly!" Jasper continued. I felt a bit better, but I had a feeling it had more to do with Jasper being Jasper than his words. I stood up.

"Yay." I replied flatly.

"Monotone" Jasper sang. "Let's see what we can do to fix that." Suddenly I felt a rush of excitement racing through me. It was my birthday for goodness sake!

"HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!" I screamed. I felt like the old Alice.

"That's more like it." Jasper laughed.

Esme's POV

Edward entered the room, with Bella clinging to his arm. As soon as we got home, Carlisle had taken her to his office to clean her up. Now she was holding onto Edward's arm as if it was the Titanic's lifeboat. (**a/n: My computer says that the Titanic cannot be a plurality! Stupid computer! How about that, huh? I'm smarter than a computer! THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD REVIEW!!) **Gliding out in front of her was a long red and white pole. She looked a tad nervous, but I knew that she shouldn't, seeing as if she fell, anyone of us would catch her.

"Beeeeelllllaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Emmett moaned. "Sit by meeeeeeeeeeee."

"Where are you sitting?" Bella asked.

"On the floor."

"Is there anyone on the couch?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"I heard that!" Emmett shouted. "And I'm scowling at you right now!"

"Like I care!"

I believe that I should insert that Bella has been quite wary of Emmett ever since he played a prank on her which resulted in calling in Carlisle on two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and a broken leg.( the same one that James broke.) Needless to say, he is still gaining back her trust.

"Yeah, Rose is on the couch, and Alice and Jasper were there before Alice ran out on us, and Jasper went to find her, but there's one spot next to Rosalie." Edward replied. I could see Bella hesitating.

"Don't worry Bella" Rosalie started. "I won't bite." She laughed. Edward guided Bella over to the couch, and she sat down. "Or at least, I won't suck your blood…" Rose joked.

"How are you feeling Bella?" I asked.

"Oh, fine. Just fine." She replied. Just then, an elated Alice and a slightly panting Jasper entered the house. Actually, Alice was skipping. And singing.

"OOOHHH THE WONDERFUL THING ABOUT TIGGERS IS TIGGERS ARE WONDERFUL THINGS. (Sing with me everyone!) THEY'RE BOUNCY TROUNCY FLOUNCY POUNCY FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THE MOST WONDERFUL THING ABOUT TIGGERS IS… IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M THE ONLY ONE!!"

It was lovely to see my "daughter" so happy, so I sang along. Alice sat down, and Jasper took his place beside her.

"Bella! You feeling better?" Jasper asked. Bella grinned.

"Much. At least, Carlisle says I don't have blood dripping down my eyes anymore. I'm starting to think that he should quit his job at the hospital and get a full time job helping Edward keep me alive."

"I'm right here Bella." Carlisle said from behind Bella. (**a/n: um, let's say he's standing behind the couch, 'kay?)** She jumped.

"Whoa, wait, where?" She asked, spinning in circles. "Gah. I'm dizzy."

"PRESENT TIME!!" Emmett screamed.

Edward's POV

As Alice got ready to open presents, I cast a glance at my Bella. Carlisle had fixed up her eyeballs so that they didn't have giant gaping holes from where Victoria had stabbed through her eyes. I shuddered at the thought of Victoria. I mean, honestly! What does a guy- er- vampire have to do to keep a vampire dead! I puzzled that out, until a very urgent Alice rang out in my head.

_I know Bella's gonna hate me, because I didn't see her in trouble soon enough. Probably Edward will too. I can deal with Edward hating me, but I just can't cope with Bella hating me. Wait… Edward?_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD EDWARD!!" Alice screamed at me.

"Oh boy…" Jasper muttered. I could practically see the cogs working in his head, trying to keep her from going crazy. Alice collapsed in a sobbing mess on Jasper's lap. "Oops, wrong emotion."

"Open Jasper's first, Alice!" Emmett called, trying to lighten the mood. I could feel Jasper sending a wave of calmness my way.

_I can feel your emotions raging out of control bro. Its Victoria isn't it?_ I nodded.

"Ok." Alice sniffed. "I'm fine now. Thanks Jasper." Jasper handed her a box.

"No problem. Happy 103rd birthday (**a/n: I'm guessing. Don't sue me!)** Alice!"

She opened it quickly.

"gasp Thank you Jasper!! It's so cute!!" Alice squealed. She held up a black and white blob, a panda probably. She passed it around. It was a panda. I must be a mind reader. (**a/n heh...) **And it had a necklace on it. A necklace that's clasp was wings in the front, and one said Alice, and one said Jasper. Talk about cheesy, corny, and mushy. So of course, Alice loved it. Freaky munchkin. She kissed him.

"We're WAITING!" I sighed. Loudly. They didn't get the point.

_I got it bro._ Emmett thought.

"MINE NEXT!" He said aloud, handing Alice a box.

"Um… It's pretty?" Alice murmured. She was holding up a toy Hummer. I described it to Bella.

"Er… It's a remote controlled Hummer. It's black and has Alice scrawled across the back in glittery pink. Oh! There are keys inside. I bet it's to a real one. See they have this tradition of getting really expensive gifts for each other that they'll never use."

"That's weird." She replied.

"That's Emmett." Rosalie interjected.

The day went by fast. Alice got a bracelet from Carlisle, an apparently cute outfit from Rose (I made the mistake of calling it clothes. I got reprimanded and corrected instantly. Not just any clothes, but cute clothes…) a book from Bella (not just any book, a scrapbook. What, is it made out of paper scraps?" a ring with some pink jewel from Esme, (not just any pink jewel, an alex- whosey whatsit?) and (the most practical gift) a coupon for one week without having her mind read from… who else? Moi.

BORING!! (Except for my Bella, of course!)

**Please, tell all your friends about my wonderful story, and review it too! Stand over them until they do! If you review… uh… I'll… Answer you!** **Yeah! By the way, thaliastree13 THANK YOU!!**


	3. Mike Nuisance

I'm reeeeeeeeeallly sorry I haven't updated, but I thought that you guys hated me, and I had a lot of homework, and I know that's no excuse, and I'm sorrrrrrrry!

Disclaimer: Uh… Don't own it, because if I did, my editor would be chewing me out for not writing. So…. yeah. Don't sue me. Please. And, as promised, I am here to answer your reviews!

Earth 2 Bella: Over Coffee is good! Nice job. I'm glad I'm not alone in my strive for reviews!

niyuu : I know! I was so excited when I thought of it myself, even though I own pink alexandrite!

papeirblumen: Thanks! I would, but I have no clue how to join lionlamb on livejournal. Maybe someday!

butterflybiscuts: Why do I have to hurry? I'm gonna get this story done eventually… Anyways, thank you!

hfs9c1: Interesting name… anyways, thank you! I love how now, after I haven't been on in forever, now I have fans…

geekyguirl: Being a geek is a good thing, right? Anyways, thanks! I'm glad it's a good interesting, because I don't like it when people are mean to my stories.

I love all of you! Thank you for reviewing! This concludes my intro!

-emberox42

Edward's POV.

Now my Bella is blind all because that supid woman ripped out Bella's stu- wait, Bella's eyes aren't stupid… Anyways, Jasper is looking at Bella weird. I hope he's not gonna eat her.

"Jasper, if you eat Bella, I'll never forgive you." I said. Jasper laughed.

" Just making sure she doesn't fall."

"You better be, because you haven't hunted in a while. You better not eat my girlfriend." I grumbled.

"And I don't think I'm gonna fall. I'm in the same room as seven vampires, I think I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not that clumsy." Bella matched my tone, tripping. Rosalie sighed and left. Esme caught her.

"Yeah, you are." Alice sighed.

"Bella, you couldn't walk in a straight line even when you could see, what makes you think you can do it now?" Emmett teased. Bella looked hurt, but covered it well.

"Emmett" Carlisle warned.

"Well, you're a big fat meanie face." Bella snapped. She didn't seem angry though, so I resisted swooping in and saving her. I can't be an overprotective oaf.

"Well…" Emmett got up and put his arm around her shoulder. "You're a dork." I started to object, when Alice swooped in.

"BELLA!!" she screamed. "Those sunglasses are very hideous, and so unfashionable, and I've had it! I can't look at them anymore!" Bella looked shocked.

"Um… They're yours. I haven't been home you know. Besides, you want me to take them off so you can see how super ugly and mangled I look? Yeah, right." Emmett silently pulled out a neon marker, and scribbled "I'm a dork" on her sunglasses. (a/n: yeah, the space is for her nose… you know, two panels on the sunglasses?)

"What did you do!? What did _who_ do?" Bella shrieked. Alice stifled a laugh, and I glared at Emmett.

"Emmett!" Esme snapped, shocked. She didn't know how much Emmett and Bella teased each other. It was almost like he was her older brother.

"_What did you do_?" Bella shrieked in a shrill voice. Alice tried to answer, but was to busy trying not to laugh. I stayed silent: better to stay out of this. Emmett wasn't willing to confess to his treachery, and Jasper just stayed silent.

"_I CAN"T SEE, JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!! NO FAIR PICKING ON A BLIND PERSON!" _Bella yelled angrily. Alice snorted, and Jasper spoke up.

"He wrote on your sunglasses." Bella stopped shrieking and looked in Jasper's general direction, only it looked more like she was staring at the clock.

"What did he write? " She asked slowly. No one answered. "Somebody tell me what he wrote." Alice piped up squeakily.

"Bella, don't be mad. I paid him to do it. Those sunglasses have got to go, and I just had him ensure that. (a/n: is it ensure or insure…)" Suddenly the doorbell rang. I grabbed Bella and yanked her to my side. Esme left.

"Oh, hello. And you are? Oh, well, they're in the living room Mike." I heard Esme say. My breath caught in my throat. Mike? Rrrr, I'm gonna kill him. Mike waltzed into the room and stopped when he saw Bella.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"Mike?" Bella asked, now staring at the stereo. A peculiar look crossed his face, and I stepped in front of Bella.

"Cool down Cullen, I'm not gonna eat her. Bells, why do your sunglasses say I'm a dork on them?"

"Emmet" She replied quickly, casting a glare at the couch. I grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face Emmett. "Le MEANIE FACE." she explained earnestly. Mike was debating whether or not to grab Bella and get out of here, and I stifled a laugh. I can't be reacting to someone else's thoughts, now can I?

"Bella?" Mike started slowly. Oh man. Alice gasped. "What's-"

"MIKE! Heya! You want something? Coffee? Tea? Soda? Water? To shut up? Milk? To leave?" She asked, quickly ushering him to the kitchen. She thought very loudly everything she was saying to him so I would get the point. I did. I quickly relayed everything she thought.

_Listen Mike, I don't know how you found our address, but I think you should know that with most of us you're not welcome. I think you should just turn yourself around and leave before you say something you'll really regret. _

_But-_

_No but's Mike Newton. If you are my brother's enemy, you are my enemy, and the rest of ours too. You say one word to Bella that's out of line, and you'll be out of here before you can even say sorry. The best course for you to do is to leave right now._

_What did you do to Bella?_ I could tell the question caught her off guard. Little bits of replies were jumbling around her head. Finally her thoughts became clear again.

_Mike. Mike Mike Mike. You've got a thing or two to learn about us Cullens. Edward loves her more than anything else in the world. Do think that if there was the possibility of Bella being hurt, that we wouldn't do everything in our power to prevent it? NO. Edward is our brother, and therefore, Bella is like a sister to us. Not a one of us would dare touch a hair on her head if it would hurt her. You dare insult me-us-like that? I take offense to that. Offense for the whole of our family. OUT! NOW YOU NUISANCE!_ Emmett, Jasper and I cheered. I could hear Alice thinking about how much Newton sounded like nuisance. Suddenly the two of them burst back out of the kitchen, Alice dragging Mike (literally) through the living room.

"I think Nuisance here has outstayed his welcome." she snarled.

"Bella, I know something's wrong with your eyes. Don't think I won't tell Charlie!" Mike yelled. Alice's grip on his arm tightened, and Mike winced. WE were silent.

"Fine then Mike. Tell him. I could see yesterday, why on earth would he believe you if you said I couldn't see today? What do you think could have possibly happened in those 24 hours that Ch-Dad wouldn't know? If I went to the hospital, even for, say, a bad stomachache, do you think they wouldn't tell Charlie? Go ahead; tell him your crazy plot. See if he'll believe you." Bella spoke up coolly. Alice yanked his arm and shoved him out the door. She slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"Now what do we do?" Emmett asked quietly. Bella grinned.

"What I'm infamous for. Don't worry: I have a plan. 


	4. Explosive Scheming

**Sorry, it's been a while. I won't make excuses; I'll just cut to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, as brilliant and ingenious as I am. I do, however, own…uh… my… dog! Yeah, I own him… **

"No way…"

"Yes way…"

"It's perfect! Ingenious!"

Various babble ensued as Bella explained her plan. I had to admit… it _was_, as Emmet put it, INGENIOUS.

"Will it work Alice?"

I thought a moment. "Yeah."

"Well, she can't have my car." Rosalie grumbled. Leave it to Rose to spoil my future sister's plans… although, dually noted, I wasn't too keen on lending her my new Turbo…

"She can use the Mercedes." Carlisle spoke up quietly. "It would make sense. After driving that truck for so long, Bella wouldn't be used to how responsive the Mercedes is."

"You have to inject the venom straight to her heart. It'll take less time for the venom to spread." I muttered.

"Yes, and I am planning on injecting her with a drug used for people with Bradycardia a condition in which the heart beats abnormally slow. The venom should spread faster with the drug in her because it speeds the heart rate." Carlisle added.

"Alice?" Jasper asked. I looked up. "You want any help staging it?"

"Oh, totally. Rose and Jazz, can you guys come with me? The rest will be up to you guys. Hope we all have got mad acting skills…" I whispered. Emmet patted me on the back as I passed.

"We believe in you lil' sis…" He reassured.

"This isn't the first time you've done this. Remember Phoenix? Only difference is… well… this time you're staging my death." Bella added.

I smiled, stepping back from my work. One last thing to do. I dropped a lighter on the wreckage, as Jasper played a recording of Bella screaming. He abruptly stopped it, and Rose doused the Mercedes with an odorless substance somewhat like Kerosene. Literally undetectable. I surveyed the damage one last time. TO anyone, it might seem as if Bella had simply crashed her car and it exploded. Hardly an elaborate plot to cover up the fact that the loveable Cullens are no more than… vamps! I know, I know. Who would guess? (Aside from Bella… and why on earth am I being so dramatic in my thoughts...)

"OK, let's go." I called at a frequency so low that NO (!) human could hear. MUAHAHAHAHA! Just another fun part of being a vampire! Rose and Jasper nodded, and we took off to part two of the plan.

"It's done." Rosalie said quietly.

"Get ready. Any minute now the police will come. Act natural." Edward muttered. Carlisle went off to his study, and Esme went to the kitchen. Emmet and Jasper ran to the T.V. to play some sort of 'save the world' superhero videogame. At, for once, human speed. Edward went to his room, music blaring a second later, undoubtedly reading some _boring_ book. I grabbed Rosalie, and we sat on the couch, engrossing ourselves in a conversation about whether I should wear my red, pink, purple, orange, green, black, or yellow converse to the mall, and if Rose should wear boots or heels.

"I think, honestly, if you're wearing the pink tank top and the green skirt, you should wear some neutral color. You don't want to look like a rainbow. Too many colors." Rose advised, as I went to get the door.

"COMING!" I yelled. "So that would leave the pink shoes, the green shoes, or the black shoes… Just a minute Rose." I opened the door. "OH… uh… hi, officers. Can I help you?" I asked innocently.

"Ah… miss Cullen? Can we come in?" one officer I didn't recognize asked. Well, I recognized him from my vision, but nowhere else.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" I babbled cheerfully. "If Emmet did something, I swear, Carlisle and Esme will talk to him."

"Are they here?" the man asked.

"OH, yeah, sure. One minute. CARLISLE! ESME! MOM! DAD! CAN YOU GUYS COME HERE?" I yelled.

"Emmet, what'd you do this time?" Rose groaned.

"I swear! It wasn't me! I don't even know what I did!" Emmet protested as Jasper snickered. "Oh, great." he continued turning back to the screen. "I died."

"Does that mean Jasper won?" I asked, innocently.

"Yes."

"YAY!"I squealed, as Esme entered. _With flour in her hair, an apron on and a blob of dough on her face. _Man, she's good! Edward came downstairs not long after the music stopped, book in hand.

"I heard shouting. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, Emmet's probably just going to be arrested." Jasper snorted.

"Again?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Is dad upstairs?"

"Mmhmm. CARLISTE! EMMET GOT ARRESTED!" He yelled, and sat down on the couch. The officers looked at each other, and Edward snorted. They were probably wondering if Emmet being arrested was an everyday ordeal.

"Oh, dear. Can I get you two something to drink?" Esme asked, giving Emmet a stern look.

"Um… no thank you ma'am." one of the two responded. Carlisle came downstairs from where he was, undoubtedly, hiding Bella, and giving her drugs to knock her out. He must of, because I didn't hear her screaming.

"What did my son do this time?" Carlisle sighed. I patted Esme on the shoulder.

"It's ok mom. He'll grow out of it. I think." I consoled, then walked over to Jasper and Emmet, and started carrying on a whispered conversation with Jasper.

"But I swear! I didn't do nothing!" Emmet protested. Rose gave him an 'oh, we all know you did, so shut up' look.

"You're son is right. I trust you were all close to Bella Swan?"

"Were?" Carlisle asked. Suddenly the gravity of the situation 'sunk in'.

"I'm sorry. She had a fatal car accident on the way home. Bella Swan is dead."

I could have given us all an Emmy. I swear. Carlisle looked shocked; Esme leaned on him, crying. (Fake crying anyways…) Edward's eyes grew wide, and he stood up angrily. Emmet truly looked like he lost a little sister. He dropped the remote, and stood up slowly, walking to Rose's side and putting a hand on her back. Rose looked like she had lost her best friend: even if she did dislike Bella, she was still close to the girl, and impacted by her death. I buried my face into Jasper's chest, and he hugged me tight, resting his chin on my head.

"Oh, [**censored]** no! Bella… I knew she shouldn't have borrowed Carlisle's car! Oh my [**censored]** this can not be happening! This can not be happening!" Edward screamed, turning and running upstairs. I could hear him banging all the way. I nearly cheered.

_Nice job dude! Are you sure you're not an actor?_ I thought hard.

"Oh, no… no, she was my best friend…" I whispered sadly. It was hard not to burst out laughing, knowing that Bella was more or less safe upstairs. So I just muffled sobs in Jasper's shirt. Sobs that, if you paid enough attention, sounded remarkably like laughter.

"How did she die?" Rosalie asked, looking as if she really didn't want to, but needed to know.

"She hit a tree, and the car exploded. None of her remains were recovered. We think it was probably the gas tank."

"And I just filled it up this morning." Carlisle whispered guiltily.

"Please give our condolences to Chief Swan." Esme whispered. The two officers looked awkward, as if they knew they should console us, but couldn't.

"Would you like us to stay?" one asked nervously.

"No, thank you officers. I think we will be able to handle." Carlisle declined.

"I can't believe it…"Emmet whispered.

And then the officer's were gone. I was truly impressed with all of us. I had a feeling Jasper had something to do with the morose atmosphere, because it immediately lifted.

Bella had successfully dropped off the face of the earth.

**oooooh! Yay! Plan Complete! I guess I'll see you guys next time!!!!!! luv ya! Review please! yays! until later!**

**EMBERROX42 OUT!**


End file.
